


Paradise looks like a library

by retrogal



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Gentle Dom, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names, Satan has a big cock alright? Alright, Submissive Reader, Vaginal Sex, pure self indulgent smut, turns out I'm a slut for Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: Satan likes to make you read the books in his room, he likes to hear your voice as you read them, and see how much you can hold up before breaking.
Relationships: Satan (Obey me!)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 898





	Paradise looks like a library

Inside of Satan's room, there were thousands of dusty, ancient books, and only two people. The noises bouncing on the walls were also only two: your breathy, shaky voice struggling to read out loud the contents of a book, and the loud slurping sound of Satan's mouth as he ravished your pussy. He had been going at it for who knows how many pages now, and it was like the most gentle kind of torture you had ever known.

You laid on your back, using the little bed hidden behind stacks of books and papers, deep within the room, that only ever seemed to be used for this. Satan laid on his stomach, in between your legs.

The demon's tongue ran along your raw outer lips, deliberate teasing mentions, licking the wetness of your fluids that had been leaking and smeared on the puffy flesh. He had spread them to allow entrance for his tongue into your hot, pulsating core. It went in and out like that, restlessly, and every now and then he'd suck at your swollen clit. All while his large hands pinned down your hips to keep you from moving. 

Because every time you felt that little muscle inside of you, then toying with your clit, the entirety of your body rocked with urgent need, purely instinctive, to grind your crotch against Satan's gorgeous face. Strong fingers were digging at your skin, his hold strong and powerful, not enough to cause pain but enough to ensure marks of red and blue would be left on your soft flesh. The green of his nail polish somehow looked so wonderful against your bruised skin.

But you had to keep on reading, to push through until the end. Even though your voice was breaking through sentences, whimpers escaping your trembling lips.

"You are doing it so well, kitten." His velvety voice could always make you melt. The hotness of his breath against your raw skin had you gasping. Truly a demon that he was, only the likes of him could speak so gently, oh so sweetly, while nothing but sadism dripped from his every word.

"Sa-Satan, I c-can't...!" You lifted the book a little to peek down at the sight of Satan, squished between your thighs, his blond hair in disarray. Seeing him like that made you moan again. But he hushed you while placing a kiss on your inner thigh.

"Of course you can. There's only one more page left. Come on, do it." It was like kind reassurance, and yet you knew perfectly that it really was a command. "Otherwise, I will have to stop now." And a threat.

"N-No!!" You cried, eyes darting back to the arrangement of letters written on the yellow page that, frankly, had stopped making any sense long ago. But you still kept on reading them for Satan, voice loud and pathetically shaking. 

Satan purred, a wicked grin across his handsome features. Instead of going back to ravish your pussy, he had then brought a hand to your core.

You yelped, body jolting on the bed, as you felt one of his long fingers entering you. He massaged your insides, twisting the digit around to find that sweet spot that made you crumble. It was always unfair for you, how he expected you to do what he wanted while tormenting you so. But that was why you loved it so much, too.

Your vision was becoming blurry with tears, pricking the corners of your eyes, you were barely able to make out anything in front of you anymore. But he continued, fingering your insides mercilessly until your speech had turned into only babbling sounds and moans. It was then that he knew that he had successfully driven you to the breaking point.

Satan was quick the to get back up, letting go of you. The absence of his touch has only momentary, but it made you cry out his name, begging for it to return. That desperation in your voice was addictive to the demon.

Of course, sadistic as he was, he wasn't planning on letting you suffer any longer, for now. 

Taking away the the book from your trembling hands and placing it to the side, Satan then effortlessly pulled you up and brought you to sit on his lap, while he sat on the back of his knees. Your breasts pressed against his chest, skin with skin. His hard, thick cock breached your pussy, penetrating your hole in one swift thrust. He groaned, his own power faltering for a second, when the delicious heat of your core enveloped his throbbing cock.

"Ahh, Satan..." 

"I'm here...kitten, you did so good." The praise made your heart soar.

Immediately, your arms circled his neck while your legs hooked around his waist. Satan supported your weight with his arms around you, before he began thrusting his big shaft into you. He stretched your tight walls, the sheer size of him big enough to make you feel completely full every time he was sheathed inside you. Back and forth, the lewd sounds of him thrusting into your raw sex almost drowned down your cries and his raspy moans. 

The head of demon's cock scrapped your insides, hitting so deep inside that you could feel it kissing the entrance of your cervix, balls slapping against your ass as he bounced you on his cock up and down without signs of slowing down. It felt so good, the pleasure absolutely intoxicating.

"Satan, Satan, Satan..." 

"Mm...you feel so damn good inside...my kitten is so good for me." He groaned against your ear, his hold around you tightening. His words had a powerful effect on you, making your body jolt with unseen electricity, and you had to wonder if it was his demonic power, or perhaps something more human. 

You clenched around him tighter than ever, something that had Satan groaning again. The pleasure inside you was scorching hot, melting. It wasn't long until everything culminated with the peak of your orgasm, vision turning white as the waves of euphoric pleasure washed through you in a wonderful climax. 

Your tired body went limp, but Satan kept holding tightly as he reached his own peak, pumping his cock into you in a bundle of languid, final thrusts. You felt his already large cock getting bigger, swelling and throbbing inside you, and you gasped in anticipation.

Satan's thrusts stopped as he poured his release deep into you with a loud groan, placing a kiss on your shoulder. His cum filled you up to the brim, spurt after spurt, he came quite a lot. You were full with his hot seed, overflowing out of your hole, dollops of white running down your thighs and onto his lap. 

Now, all that filled the room were the sounds of your combined ragged breaths. 

Satan had asked you once if you liked books, when he showed you his room for the first time. You had said yes. 

Now you had so many more books to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Bros...I love Satan so much. I don't know he just got me good hahaha
> 
> I wanted to write something for myself before my break is over and I lose all my creative juice!


End file.
